A Slime's Husband
by Pokemance
Summary: A story of a office worker (M), whose life needs affection. Then a Nure Onago appears in his neighbourhood, will they fall for one another or will it fall in shambles like his former relationships


I walk home in the rain, office work makes me exhausted, my house emptied out of any living thing, arriving home makes me feel empty. It's no use trying to date anyone, I am not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to human interaction, maybe I should get a pet dog or a cat.

I arrive home, all the lights where off, silence was never before so loud. I change my clothes into something more comfortable, my belly rumbles in hunger so I go to the kitchen.

There I turn on the stove and make dinner, some fresh noodles with some chicken, some bamboo shoots, dressed with Soy sauce with the side of salted sea weed leaves, I go to my living room and watch some YouTube comedy videos, have some laughs. Eventually my belly gets full, still remaining half of the food I cooked I seal it and put it on the fridge to take it to work the next day for lunch. As per usual I cry myself to sleep.

I walk back home from work, excitement fills me, I overheard some co-workers say something about a Nure Onago that appeared near my neighbourhood. Raining like mad, I was soaked wet but I managed to find her at the park, near the lake, she was there looking at her feet. I run at her.

"Nure... Nure Onago?" I say smiling at her, she looks up at me, prepared to be the one smiling, she looks abit confused as to why I was already smiling, I repeat it again " Nure Onago?" I say. I reach out with my hand at her, she picks it up, she accidentally falls on to me, I take the chance to hug her. I hear her giggle.

I arrive home with her, I change out of my soaked clothes and start cooking dinner, I set the table and two plates one for me one for her. Once she gazed at the food, a look of joy fills her face, I smile at her before we both start eating. I remember to put on some movie I had on my closet, we both enjoy it much.

My belly full, I go to my kitchen to seal the rest of the food, however there wasn't any, I smile. I look back at the kitchen door, there she looks at me a little sad, " no, it's okay, I am glad I didn't have to store the remains of the dinner, I had fun today and I thank you for that" I say to her. Her sad face changes to one with a smile, "Nuwe Wagawo"(Nure Onago) she tries to say before she jumps against me and hugs me.

The next morning, Sunday, I don't have to go to work, I stay in bed a little more. I feel another body on my bed, it was her, Nuwe, she was smiling at me, the sun light coming through the window is cast over us. I get a better look at her, her blue-ish skin, her blank green eyes, her transparent head and body, I smile at her, she is a Yokai, a slime no less, I think as I sit on my bed, Nuwe shortly after rests her head on my shoulder, I caress her head, I liked her affection however I was abit hungry, I go to the kitchen and make some toasts and chocolate milk, not known to me, Nuwe had seen me making breakfast.

As I turn around I see her by the door, " I was going to serve breakfast on the bed, but while you are here wanna eat here?" I say. The rest of the day was filled with more wholesome things, we watched another movie, some YouTube videos, but at the end of the day she kisses me.

The next day, I get off work raining again, Nuwe's kiss still in my mind, I liked it, but why did I liked it? As I start to think about her more and more a smile comes to my face, soon I arrived at my door step, I open the door and see the living room light on, I go there and see Nuwe standing near the table blushingly smiling at me, on the table some warm toasts and a mug with some chocolate milk. Tears come to my eyes, Nuwe looks sad, " no-no, this are tears of joy, thank you, thank you so much" I say as I go to hug her, she hugs back.

The reason I liked her kiss before was now obvious to me, she likes the attention I gave her and she replies back with affection and her attention, but since I also replied with affection she grow to like me more and more as I did for her, and I truly became her husband, a Slime's Husband.

Pokemance: Thank you for reading 3


End file.
